


When They Met

by Selnyam



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Gyms, Locker Room, Nudity, Size Difference, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: The story of how my OCs Pixie and Kaylee first met, much to poor awkward Pixie's anxiety.





	When They Met

Pixie hung up her apron and stretched. Her shift at the coffee shop was over, and she was ready to head home. It had been a fairly slow day, the highlight of which had been Bianco, the fabulously dressed chinchilla who came by often. They had sat in the back corner, sipping their drink for hours. Which was normal for guests, but Bianco had just sat and stared, wide eyed and grinning at everyone, but mostly following Pixie as she worked. Finally one of the other workers asked them to stop and they agreed, leaving the cafe with a wink. That Bianco loved causing trouble, thankfully nothing actually serious.   
Pixie adjusted her clothes, making sure the snaps were all done up on the side. Clothing for gliders was tricky, because due to the patagium she and other winged and gliding mammals have make normal clothes a little restricting. So most of her clothes were dresses that worked like a large poncho with snaps or buttons along the side, that could be secured. Though she could always wear normal clothes, that were a little looser if she was certain she wouldn’t need to do any gliding. Waving to the other workers she headed out the door and down the street. It was a nice sunny afternoon and the short glider smiled up at the sky.   
“I think I’ll go to the gym before dinner. I could use a little exercise!” she shouldered her purse and started walking. She was lucky to have the apartment she did. It was only a few blocks from the cafe, and the gym was a few blocks from that. There was even a grocery store within walking distance, so besides when classes started up again, she was close to everything she needed. Humming and almost skipping she made her way the few blocks and took the elevator up to her apartment. It only took a few moments to grab her duffel bag, change from her work clothes, grab a bottle of water, and then be back out the door.   
About half a hour later she had checked into the gym, changed into her gym clothes and was using the treadmill. She put her earbuds in and was happily jogging along to some upbeat pop music. She eventually slowed down to a brisk walk as the music changed to a less high energy tune. She used this moment to take a look around the place. Some of the regulars were there, including a big snow leopard over at the weights. Over in one corner she saw someone she recognized from the shop. A tal, well built pangolin woman was spotting a younger ocelot man. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts and sports bra, and was encouraging the guy to push harder.   
Pixie knew that she worked her, but had never spoken to her. There was NO WAY she could. She’d seen posters around the gym for MMA fights, and the pangolin woman was on some of them, on top of working in the gym as a personal trainer. A strong woman like that? Pixie was far to gay and soft to get more than a few words out before turning into a panicking blushing mess. This was proven true when the woman looked up and made eye contact, smiling and giving a wave. Pixie almost fell off the treadmill as she waved back, trying to turn and hide. She stopped the machine before she fell, then turned and hurried to the changing room. Once inside she splashed some water on her face, and took a deep breath.   
“C’mon! You useless lesbian! How are you ever going to get a girlfriend if you can’t even LOOK at a pretty girl!” She sighed, annoyed at her own awkwardness, and turned to her locker to change her clothes. She had just opened it when she heard a voice behind her.  
“Hey, are you okay? You looked like you almost fell back there.” Pixie squeaked and jumped, nearly banging her head on the locker door. She turned and there was the woman. “I’m Kaylee by the way. I’ve seen you in here quite a few times. You work at the cafe around the corner, right?” The taller woman walked over to a locker and popped it open. She stretched and began undressing, continuing her conversational tone “It’s always nice to see other young women in here working out. It’s usually just dudebros or people who show up once or twice then vanish” She pulled a small towel from the locker and wiped her face and brow, before draping it over her shoulders and taking a drink of water. “Have you ever thought about signing up for any of the classes?” Pixie busied herself in her locker, keenly aware of Kaylee’s naked body, and standing there in her own simple underwear. She also was suddenly aware that the woman was much taller, and so her chest was right at Pixie's eye level.  
“I don’t know how much time I would have for them, Once classes start back up I’ll be busier.” the short glider reached up and made a show of doing something in her bag above her. This had the benefit of using her patagium to hide her blushing face.  
“Oh, you’re in school? What are you in school for?” Peeking around her arms Pixie was grateful to see the muscular woman had put her pants on, a pair of black shorts with ripped bottoms. Pixie pulled her sundress out of her duffel and quickly pulled it on. She did up the snaps and stuffed the remaining things in the bag, still avoiding eye contact.  
“I’m going for business. I want to open a bakery someday.” She shouldered her bag, not wanting to seem rude, but at the same time being far too anxious and gay to keep talking for long. Her plans were brought to a screeching halt when Kaylee spoke up again  
“A bakery? Oh that’s awesome! I love cake and sweets! Do you bake in your spare time then?” Pixie perked up about her hobby.   
“Oh yeah! I love baking, especially cupcakes! I also like experimenting with different flavours to make new things! Like the Mango Sweet Onion cake I made on a dare! I could make something for you” Pixie blushed as she realized what she had said. Curse her love of baking for people! Kaylee laughed, a happy sound full of mirth.  
“That sounds weird as hell. I’d love to try your cakes sometime!” The pangolin stood up and pulled a piece of paper out of her locker and scribbled a number on it. “Here’s my phone number. Call me up some time! We can hang out, maybe bake something. The only thing that makes cakes better is getting them from a pretty girl.” She winked at Pixie. Pixie froze and began stammering  
“Wh… wh.. Wha? I’m… not… I mean. Uh.. You’re the pretty one.!” Kaylee held up her hands.   
“Oh geez, I’m sorry. I thought I’d read you right and I kinda come on strong. You can throw that out, Sorry again. I just thought you were cute and wanted to get to know you more.” She pulled a tank top on and turned away. Pixie quickly, and a little too loudly reassured her.  
“OH! I’m sorry! I’m really bad at telling when a girl is flirting with me! I would love to go out with you!” She pulled out her phone and quickly entered the number, before sending off a text. “There. Now you have my number and um… we can plan!” She started to back away but bumped into the door frame. She giggled, embarrassed, confused, and happy. Kaylee winked at her and smiled   
“Sounds good cutie. Hope to see you soon!” she waved as Pixie hurried out the door before smiling happily and finishing changing her clothes. That poor girl was so easy to push her buttons, and her blush was just adorable. Hopefully they hit it off and she could spend more time with her. She wanted to see more of her smile, and idly wondered how far down that blush went.


End file.
